The Day The Earth Shook Literally!
by devoted2clois
Summary: It takes an earthquake for Lois to realise her feelings....yeah crap at summaries so just read it...please:


The earthquake ripped through Smallville with absolutely no warning. Almost every building was reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds. Clark was outside fixing a fence at the time…but Lois was inside. Amongst the noise of the falling house, he could hear Lois scream.

"Lois!" he ran up to the remains of his house. He couldn't hear Lois's heart beat.

*********************************************************************

Darkness, complete and utter darkness. Not a voice, not a sound. Nothing. Then, warmth. Lois opened her eyes and saw a face she could easily recognise.

"Clark" she barely whispered before falling out of consciousness.

*********************************************************************

The steady beating of Lois' monitor kept Clark calm. His best friend was fighting for life right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do. Clark held Lois' hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You look horrible Lois…aahh…I guess it's only fun to annoy you if your gunna answer me. You have absolutely no idea how much I miss you Lois. The Planet is so quiet without you.

I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I really hate seeing you like this, you're so…defenceless.

I've had a lot of time to think about my feelings. I love you Lois, it's taken me along time to realise it, but I'm absolutely sure I love you." Lois opened her eyes, and the corners of her lips lifted…before she flat lined.

"Lois?" The door opened and 4 nurses came rushing in.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave". A nurse pushed him out of the room and closed the door. Clark watched through the window with tears running down his cheeks. Lois' body was limp as the nurses pumped air into her lungs and tried to restart her heart with the defibrillator. She was still not responding. The nurses began to give up on Lois as Clark barged through the door.

"Don't die on me Lois!" Clark resorted to using his own form of CPR. He pummelled Lois in the chest. Her heart started beating again and the steady beep of the monitor was heard once more.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Lois" Clark held Lois' hand and wiped away his tears.

*********************************************************************

She could smell disinfectant, she opened her eyes a tiny bit, then quickly shut them. Lois' suspicions were confirmed… she was in a hospital.

*********************************************************************

Clark had fallen asleep beside Lois' bed, holding her hand. He woke up startled when he felt someone squeeze his hand. Clark opened his eyes and they were immediately locked with Lois'

"Am I dreaming?" Lois asked with a weak smile.

"No Lois." Clark replied, stroking Lois' cheek "why would you be dreaming?"

"Because I only wake up next to you in my dreams"

"Don't you mean nightmares?" Clark joked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Smallville" Lois whispered before falling back asleep.

*********************************************************************

**4 days later…**

Lois pushed herself into a sitting position on the hospital bed and swung her legs off the edge. Clark walked through the door and glared at Lois.

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed. The doctor said…"

"I know, I know" she cut in "stay lying down until your released, then take it easy for a whole fricken month!"

"Lois get back into bed before I get a nurse in here" Clark threatened.

"Fine" she said through her teeth as she swung her legs back onto the bed. "I don't see why I have to be so careful, I've had paper-cuts worse than this" Lois closed her eyes and sighed. Clark held Lois' hand a squeezed it.

"Lois please just this once, do what you told" Clark pleaded. She didn't say anything "for me" he added.

"Fine…only for you though" Lois answered. She looked at her small hand in Clark's, then looked at him. Was she in love with him, or was it just another crazy crush?


End file.
